Executive stressrelief
by candy-belle
Summary: While working late Hunter receives an offer he really can't refuse. Slash fic featuring Hunter and Randy. written as a request for Slashburd. Features flirting, fluff and a very adult form of stress relief


**Title:** Executive stress-relief  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> While working late Hunter receives an offer he really can't refuse.  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Hunter/Randy, Hunter/Stephanie  
><strong>Warning: <strong> fluff, flirting, bad language and some very adult stress relife  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This was written for the gorgeous **slashburd** who left me a yummy prompt of Randy offering stress relife to Hunter but she didn't want an evil!Hunter (he's being saved for another short fic, you have been warned!)! x. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!) 

X x x x x x x x x x

Hunter didn't even look up at the knock; he barely grunted an acknowledgement of the intrusion. It wasn't until an all too familiar voice rumbled, "You're working too hard," that he even looked up. Leaning back in his executive chair he barely contained his smirk as his former protégé and now heavyweight champion sauntered towards him. There was something hypnotic about the way Randy moved. There was something about the way the younger man's hips rolled that had always captivated him even during their most heated rivalries; even after all this time Randy still had the ability to take his breath away.

"And what makes you think that?" growled the COO, arching an eyebrow when Randy leant against the side of his desk smirking at him.

"The fact that its past midnight and you're still here working in a crappy makeshift office," answered Randy gruffly.

Hunter didn't reply. There wasn't really a lot to say. He had to get the report done for the board and whining about the time and the venue wasn't going to help. He did however wonder what his champion was doing in his makeshift office at such a late hour.

"And you're here because?" he growled, certainly not noticing the way Randy's jeans pulled over his hips as the younger man sank down onto the edge of his desk.

"I got a call from Stephanie telling me to come and get your arse out the office and to make sure you got some rest," rumbled Randy shooting Hunter a fondly venomous glare.

Hunter leant his head back and staring up at Randy he let out a long suffering sigh, "She called you?"

"Yes."

"At gone midnight?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

The soft mocking chuckle said more than words ever could.

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand Hunter barely stifled a yawn as he growled, "I need to finish this report and..."

"And nothing," rumbled Randy leaning forward and purposely putting his hand on the pages Hunter was looking at, "You need rest. Look I know you're trying to sort out the crap Vince left behind but it's going to take time and you're already making waves," he paused then with a rare smile he added with genuine fondness, "You are doing a good job, Hunter."

Hunter stared into the grey blue eyes he used to know so well and smiled. Without speaking he reached up and ran the knuckle of his finger along Randy's jaw. The short hairs of Randy's newly acquired beard tickled his skin and for a brief moment he wondered what that would feel like rubbing against a slightly more intimate part of his body. Shaking his head he tried to clear the mental image now filling his mind. Slowly he stood up, forcing the younger man backwards, making Randy to bend slightly over the desk as he got to his feet. Flexing his shoulders he ran his eyes over the sculptured t-shirt then, without bothering to hide his amusement, he mused, "Creative love dressing you in figure tight stuff, don't they?"

Randy grinned and sliding to his feet he held his arms out to the side showing off the pale tan t-shirt to it's best. Turning in a tight circle he looked down at himself running a hand down his abs before looking back up and smirking as he replied cockily, "Why hide perfection?"

"Why indeed," agreed Hunter, shaking his head at the blatant display in front of him.

He leant down and grabbed his key card off the desk. Shooting Randy a glance he simply side stepped the smirking Viper and strode towards the door. It wasn't until he was half way through the door that he called, "Well, are you coming? I'm guessing Steph will want to know I'm tucked up safe and sound in bed with my teddybear."

Randy glared at him, tensing at Hunter's mocking tone but then, as he looked closer, he saw the loneliness in his former mentor's eyes and something within the normally icy viper melted. With a faint chuckle and shake of the head he replied, "You're still not as funny as you think."

"Oh bite me!" snapped Hunter, slamming the door of the office shut behind them and striding across the small lobby towards the private lift that would take them up to his executive suite.

X x x x x x x x

Taking the offered glass of whisky Randy took a sip before rumbling, "I think the idea was for me to drag you back here so you could get some rest – not to have a drink and…"

"Don't start, Randal!" barked Hunter harshly, the frustration that had been building over the last few days finally finding an outlet.

For a moment the air between them sizzled with an all too familiar feeling of confrontation as Randy squared off to him but then for once Randy backed down. With no audience around them, with no one to see his softer side, he bowed his head and swirling the amber liquid in the glass, he growled fondly, "You're working too hard."

"Says the man who hasn't seen his family in over 3 weeks," snapped Hunter angrily. He sighed then relented, "Sorry it's been a long few days."

Randy nodded understanding more than anyone the pressure the new COO was under. For a moment he was statue still then setting his glass down he moved closer and shooting Hunter a strange look he rumbled, "D'you remember what we used to do to unwind after a long day?"

Hunter swallowed but didn't reply. He simply watched with hooded eyes as Randy rolled his head and cracked his neck out as he stepped even closer.

"Remember those times when we found very pleasant ways of relaxing together?" asked Randy, his voice dropping lower and lower, becoming increasingly velvety in tone.

Hunter tensed. He could remember all too well what they used to do together. The nights during their time as Evolution when they had spent hours wrapped around each other, often indulging in multiple cardiovascular workouts that would put most of the roster to shame. He closed his eyes a moment trying to control the memories and his body's reaction to them.

"Remember how we use to indulge in mutual stress relief when rats just wouldn't cut it?" rumbled Randy his voice now dripping with unrivalled seduction.

"Randy!" growled Hunter balling his fist, his jaw pulsing as he tried to keep control of his emotions.

He tensed when Randy caught his hand, the younger man pulling it to his groin. Pressing Hunter's hand flat against his jean-clad crotch, Randy smirked and rumbled, "Why do you think Steph sent me to get you?"

Hunter glared at him but he couldn't deny the sense in Randy's words when the younger man continued, "She knows you're lonely as sin without Shawn on the road. She knows you are too much a good boss to think of ordering anyone on the roster to help you relax. But she also knows what we used to get up, Hunter. She knows that there is no one earth who can relax you like I can. So why don't you stop pretending that you're not dying to fuck me and just get on with it."

Hunter started at him. Duty battled with desire, integrity warred with lust. In the end he simply pulled his hand back and putting a bit of space between them he growled angrily, "Things aren't that simple anymore, Randy. Things have changed. You have changed and I..."

"What's changed?" asked Randy incredulously, rolling his shoulders, "You need to relax. Having sex relaxes you quicker than anything else. I'm available and more than willing to take one for the team so to speak. We're both consenting adults, our wives know all too well what happens on the road. I really don't see what the problem is."

"For one I'm your boss!" shouted Hunter angrily, hating the fact he was refusing Randy's offer. It had been too long since he'd felt the viper shiver beneath him.

Randy gave a near bitter laugh teasing, "Hunter you've always been my boss. Whether as my mentor, or as the leader of Evolution or as the COO – you have always been and you always will be the boss of me." He leant in and staring straight into Hunter's honey eyes he rumbled enticingly, "So stop stalling and get on with fucking me."

X x x x x x x x x x x x

The expletives filling the master bedroom of the suite were enough to make even Hunter blush. Pulling back a moment he ran his hand down Randy's glistening back and landing a playful thump on Randy's exposed backside, he chuckled, "I'd forgotten what a filthy mouth you had on you Randal."

Randy glared at him over his shoulders hissing, "Quit complaining and just get on with it...Old man,"

Hunter quirked an eyebrow and rammed in to the hilt ripping a yell of pained surprise from the sarcastic viper.

"You were saying?" he teased, pressing a biting kissing to Randy's neck.

"Fuck you!" hissed Randy fondly, his head dropping down as Hunter repeated the move, the force making the entire bed shake beneath them.

"Think you'll find I'm fucking you," replied Hunter resting his forehead against Randy's shorn had.

He had honestly forgotten how good it felt to have Randy writhing and bucking beneath him. There was something very special about having the apex predator so submissive and responsive under him, something he didn't find with any other male lover he had ever had. For a moment his rhythm faltered but then as Randy rolled his hips, thrusting back against him, all thoughts except the here and now fled. Gripping Randy's hips Hunter reared back and simply let go.

For what seemed ages he chased after his release. Even after he heard Randy's hissed growl and felt the younger man tense and shudder beneath him Hunter still drove on chasing what seemed an almost elusive end. But then just as his body was starting to shake with need Randy did something that broke the barrier. He looked back for one unguarded second and Hunter saw what the session really meant to the younger man. That was enough to undo him on the spot.

With a single low growl he came, driving in so hard Randy collapsed beneath him, hitting his head on the headboard on the way down. Not that Hunter noticed. He followed him straight down collapsing over Randy's back like a human cape. For a moment neither man moved then slowly Hunter became aware of Randy squirming beneath him. Forcing himself up he hovered over Randy before glancing down and chuckling. He could see why Randy was moving. The way they'd fallen had trapped a certain part of Randy's anatomy in a very uncomfortable angle. Chuckling as he pulled back, Hunter ran his hand down Randy's' flank, stroking him tenderly before sliding off the bed completely. Grabbing a wet cloth he cleaned himself up first and then Randy before handing Randy what remained of his whiskey.

Stretching out on Hunter's now rumpled bed, Randy sipped his drink and smiled. Licking his lips he glanced up and catching Hunter's gaze his smile increased slightly. He didn't need to say anything they both knew even if neither man would ever admit it. Feeling the need to do something to break the suddenly intense moment, Hunter downed his own drink, set the empty glass down and grabbed his mobile. Ignoring the grumble of disapproval from Randy he padded away from the bed and leaning against the window frame, he hit speed dial.

"Hi baby," drawled Stephanie after a few moments, a soft giggle floating down the line as Hunter huffed at her.

"You are a meddling madam, you know that, don't you?" snapped Hunter, his words dulled by the grin splitting his face.

"Yeah well you can make me pay for it when you get home," soothed Stephanie seductively, "Any way how's Randy? Bet it's a while since he was on the receiving end of such a ride?"

"Steph wants to know how your arse is?" asked Hunter grinning at Randy's incredulous expression although he couldn't help wincing at the string of abuse Steph threw him down the line.

"Tell her my arse is doing just fine, thank you," replied Randy, once he regained his composure. He gave a very contented stretch that showed off his body to full effect before adding cockily, "And tell her I'm staying the night as well. I think this stress relief session could take a while"

Hunter paused - processing and thinking about what Randy had just said - before smiling at his former protégé and nodding in silent agreement. "That's my cue to stop stalling and start round 2." He sighed and turning away from Randy he bowed his head murmuring softly down the phone, "I love you, princess."

"Love you too," replied Steph "Now go make me proud, you big growly bear. See if you can't make Randy scream for me."

Calling her several names before wishing her a good night, Hunter was still laughing as he shut off the phone. Glancing over his shoulder his smile morphed into a wicked grin as he saw what was waiting for him on the bed. And without speaking he simply stalked towards the bed, feeling more relaxed than he had for a very long time.

FIN x


End file.
